Contemporary mobile phone platforms provide a user with access to various applications, such as social networking applications, which include electronic communication software (e.g., Skype® Voice over IP (VOIP)) and social network client software (e.g., Windows® Live Spaces), to enhance mobile device functionality. These applications may provide a mobile user with various mechanisms for interacting with and/or consuming content from people (e.g., friends and family) within a social network. For instance, the mobile user may view photos or status updates published by a friend on a profile and/or post a comment on the friend's status update or photo. The mobile user may also initiate a text, video and/or voice conversation with another friend over the Internet.
The mobile computing platform deploys some applications on pre-installed operating system components (e.g., Microsoft® Windows®-based phone hubs). In contrast, the mobile computing platform deploys other applications in isolated environments (e.g., sandboxes), which limits their native capabilities. As a result, the user experience with these applications, including those related to the social experience, is somewhat reduced.